The Brighter Side
by ChantelVictoriaM
Summary: Sharpay has a baby, and moves to New York. Where she mets new friends and enemies. What will happen as the year unfolds. Troypay
1. The Brighter Side

The Brighter Side

_I wrote this chapter for an English assignment I had and I have spent months trying to figure out if I should continue this as a fanfiction story. I hope you like it. I already have three chapters written._

As I stared into the glass window at the round chubby faced blue eyed little boy lying in the crib, I realized that I could no longer pretend this never happened. I, Shar, a high school Junior was now a mother. I never thought this would happen to me, I was as a straight A student, extremely involved in school, and had never had a detention in my life. I guess I should start at the beginning and tell you how all this happened.

It was the beginning of summer break, me and my friends had decided to go to the neighborhood pool, to flirt with boys and get a tan at the same time. That was where I saw him; he was on the lifeguard stand by the diving boards. He had to be the hottest guy I had ever seen, he had short black hair that was spiked up, tanned skin and a body of someone who worked out daily. He didn't notice me staring at him seeing that he was too busy watching all the people on the diving boards. I showed him to my friends and we decided that I should get his attention, so off we went to the diving boards.

After a few minutes I noticed him watching me more then the other people, I pretended like I didn't notice as I climbed up the ladder steps, as I got ready to jump I gave him a flirty smile, and a little wave and jumped. After I climbed out of the water my friends and I decided to go get something to eat, as we were laughing over how our English teacher had flipped out after hearing a phone go off in class, I felt a shadow come over me, I looked up to see the guy I had been trying to get attention of for the past hour standing in front of me.

"Mind if I sit?" The Greek god asked. Do I mind? Does he even have to ask?

"No, go ahead." Was that my voice? I was sure if I ever got to speak to him it would sound all shaky and squeaking. After talking to him for a few hours, I found out that his name was Blake, he was a sophomore in college, and most importantly . . . he was SINGLE!! Cha-Ching! I ended up giving Blake my number after agreeing to go to the movies with him that weekend.

Everything was going fine, until the third month we were dating, my best friend, Chloe, had came up to me that day at school and told me that she had saw Blake at the movies making out with another girl. Now me being a teenage girl in love, jumped to conclusions, I was set on the idea that Chloe was just jealous of mine and Blake's relationship, that I had an older college boyfriend and she didn't, I thought that Chloe was just trying to get me to break up with Blake so she could go after him. If only I had listened to her, none of this would have happened. I ended up going to Blake's house that night and while we were watching a movie in his room I started thinking about what Chloe had told me. Was this true? Was Blake really cheating me? I felt Blake press his lips to my forehead and whisper 'I love you' in my ear and I instantly felt horrible for thinking he would cheat on me.

I found out the truth the same day I found out that I was pregnant I went over to Blake's house, crying, to tell him. I knocked on the door to see it swing open at my touch, thinking this was weird I shouted 'Hello.' No response. I went up to his room to see the door closed, so I knew he must be in there, he was probably just working on his homework and didn't hear me come in. I opened the door and froze at what I saw; there, my boyfriend was and the father of my baby, going to third base with his neighbor. I couldn't believe this, after four months of dating, and me losing my virginity to him and getting pregnant, what Chloe had told me all those months ago was true? I couldn't believe myself; I didn't know whether to start crying even more, or to yell at him. After a few seconds of just standing there, the girl looked me squared in the face and said 'your girlfriends here' she knew Blake had a girlfriend but yet she's helping him cheat? When Blake looked at me I just shook my head with more tears running down my face and raced out of his house and to my car. This is it. I was now going to be a single teenaged mom in seven months. How did I let his happen? Why didn't I listen to Chloe? I had lost my best friend over the truth?

I looked at the house in front of me; I knew she was home since her bedroom light was on, but would she want to see me? Would she forgive me? I took a deep breath and said a quick prayer and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe said with her hands on her hips, but when she saw my crying she lowered her hands.

"You were right . . . He was cheating on me, I can't believe I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry." I said, I looked up at Chloe and after a few seconds took the few steps between us and gave me a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my arms tight around Chloe and cried harder. "I'm pregnant" I whispered in her ear. Chloe just pulled me closer not knowing what to say.

For the next few months I tried to pretend nothing was wrong, but that's kind of hard when you're pregnant and every day you gain more and more weight. On June 6 at two in the after noon my water broke and I finally had to admit to myself that this really was happening; I was going to be a mom in the next few hours. Chloe came with my mom and me to the hospital; she held my hand the entire time. No one brought up Blake, which I didn't mind at all, if he was willing to cheat on me then he doesn't have the right to know that he was going to be a father.

No one ever tells you how painful labor really is, it is like being on fire times ten. My mom kept telling me that it would all be worth it when I saw my baby's face for the first time. That didn't sound like a good enough reason to me, I wanted the pain to stop and I wanted it to stop now! At 4:15 on June 7, my son, Owen, entered the world. When I first saw him I started crying, it had finally sunk in that I was a mom, a single mom, a single teenage mom. When the nurse handed him to me I just starred at him for what felt like forever, after fourteen hours of labor it really did feel worth it. I looked over at my mom and noticed that she too was crying, she looked me in the eyes and said "I'm so proud of you" she must have seen the fear in my eyes for she gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "You can do this, I believe in you"

And I believed it, I knew right then and there that I could do it; I would be the best mom I could be to Owen. He was going to grow up with a mom and grandma that would love him no matter what. This was the beginning to the best years of my life. As I looked down into Owens sleeping face, I realized that if I ever got the chance to redo the last year of my life, I wouldn't change a thing, even through my boyfriend cheated on me, I got the love of my life out of it, so it was worth it.


	2. Manhatten

The Brighter Side

After the hardest and longest year of my life, here I was in a new town, a new state, a new school. No one knew I had a son, no one knew who I was before this. I could totally reinvent myself. After I gave birth to my son, my mom and I stayed up all night talking about what we should do from here, if I should go back to school for my senior year, or if my mom should take the new promotion her company had offered her as the CEO of their new branch in New York. After spending the whole summer going back and forth we both decided that New York would be the break we both needed.

"Welcome to East High Miss. Evans" Mr. Matsui, East High's principal, said as he shook my hand. Today was my first day and to say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was up until two in the morning going over my outfit for today. I had decided on a white flowly mid-thigh skirt and a long sleeved v-neck blue shirt, with a loose belt around my waist and blue heels. I wanted to look as cute as possible, this was the clean start I was looking for, and I wanted to make the most of it.

I walked into my first class early, as I headed to a seat in the second row, students started arriving. I noticed two boys walk in with basketball warm-ups on; one had extremely curly hair and was bouncing a basketball, while the other had shaggy brown hair and was talking on his cell phone. The curly haired guy took a seat on the left of me while the shaggy one took a seat in from of him.

"Dude, you better hang up before Darbus flips her lid." Curly said putting his basketball under his desk.

"Hey, I got to go . . . I'll talk to you later." Shaggy said just as the teacher walked in. She was the most outrageous teacher I have ever seen, she had this flowery shirt on with a scarf around her neck, about four necklaces on and too many bracelets to count.

"I hope you guys all had an excellent summer, this will be the start of the most important year of your life. Troy Bolton I would advice you to put that away unless you want me to compensate it." Mrs. Darbus said without even looking up.

Troy quickly put his phone into his packet as he turned around to his friend giving him a weird look.

"Man, that was weird; she didn't force you into detention."

"Well Chad, this just means she's finally giving into my charm." Troy said laughing.

"Yeah, that's it man." Chad said shaking his head.

I felt someone tap my arm and turned around to see a girl with curly brown hair that was up in a ponytail, with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Martha, you're new aren't you?"

"Yeah, my mom's company transferred her here from Colorado. I'm Shar by the way." I said smiling, happy that I seemed to already have a friend.

"That's so cool that you're from Colorado. Do you know how to ski? I've always wanted to learn."

"Yeah but it took me forever too learn, it's diffidently not as easy as it looks." I said just as the bell rung, I grabbed my bag and started walking out with Martha at my side. We started walking towards my locker, while I told Martha about my first time trying to ski, which caused Martha to almost die laughing, when we got to my locker I put in my combination and started looking for my English book.

"Who's this? He's adorable." I looked over to see Martha looking at the picture of my two month old son. It was a close-up picture of me holding him and it showed how much we looked alike . . . well except for his blue eyes.

"That's my son . . . Owen." I said hoping she wouldn't freak out, she was my first friend here and I would hate to lose her.

"Aww. . . He is the cutest thing ever!" Martha said smiling. As we started walking towards our English class Martha linked our arms together. "You are so going to have to invite me over so I can meet him, he's so adorable!"

"I agree and it will diffidently have to be soon too!" I agreed just as we walked into class, we grabbed two seats in the back of the room and started watching people enter the room, while Martha gave me the low down on some of them.

"That's Ashley; she's one of my oldest and dearest friends. You two are going to get along great." Martha said about a girl with long blonde curly hair with a white short sleeved shirt with a jean skirt. Martha waved Ashley over and Ashley took the seat on my right and we quickly introduced ourselves and Ashley started telling me about the students with Martha.

"Gabriella Montez, Ice Queen of East High, her daddy owns Lava Springs Country Club so they are rolling in it." Ashley told me when a short girl with long curly brown hair dressed in what looked like designer cloths walked in.

"She thinks she can rule this school just because of her daddies' bank account. She is the biggest bitch you will ever meet." Martha added. Just then the two guys from homeroom, Troy and Chad, walked in. "Oh that's Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, the two hottest guys in this whole school. They are co-captains of the basketball team, and also run track."

"I've been trying to get with Chad Danforth since last year, but I've been too nervous to even talk to him. I swear this year that's all going to chance, before the year is over I will be Chad's girlfriends." Ashley said staring at Chad as they took the seats in front of us. "But anyway, did you do any sports at your school?"

"I was very involved in sports." I said laughing. "I did volleyball, softball, basketball, and cross-country."

"You should totally join the teams; tryouts aren't for a couple of weeks. I'm on the volleyball team and I absolutely love it. I've never played softball but I heard the teams pretty good, the varsity pitcher just graduated, so I know their looking for a new one. The basketball and cross-country teams, I know nothing about." Ashley said writing in her notebook to remind herself to find out when tryouts were.

"I'll have to think about Softball, I was the pitcher at my old school." I said writing SOFTBALL on the back of my hand, to remind me to talk to my mom about it later.

"Hey Troy, how was your summer? I missed you." I looked up to see Gabriella leaning on the desk running her hand down Troy's arm.

"Gabriella you know what I did, I worked at the country club, I saw you everyday." Troy said moving her hand.

"Well duh, I know that, but what did you do after, you had to leave early." Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand.

"Chad and I went to basketball camp in Maine." Troy said taking his hand back. The teacher came into the room which forced Gabriella to go back to her seat. Troy ran his hand through his hair and turned to Chad. "Man, she gets worse every year."

Chad laughed patting Troy on the back. "I'm just glad it's you not me."

After the teacher went over the class rules and told us what this class was going to be about, Chad turned around and looked at me. "So I heard you tell Martha during homeroom that you're from Colorado. Man that must be so different from here."

I felt Ashley hit me in the leg; I turned my head towards her and saw her smiling as big as possible towards Chad. "Yeah, it's a lot warmer, that's for sure." I said laughing.

"I'm Chad and this is Troy." Chad said grabbing Troy's shoulder as he turned around.

"I'm Shar." Actually my real name was Sharpay, but I hate that name with a passion, so I've always went by Shar.

"Did I hear that you might do softball?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah, I used to play in Colorado." I said glancing at Ashley to see her talking to Chad. She'll probably flip later.

"My sister's on that team, she's the catcher. What position did you play?" Troy asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I was the pitcher. Ashley told me the team just lost theirs."

"Yeah, and the JV pitcher sucks, but don't tell anyone I said that. I will deny it." Troy said causing us both to laugh. "But I should introduce you to my sister, I'm sure she would love to practice with you before tryouts." Troy offered.

"Thanks I would like that." I said smiling.


	3. The Story

The Brighter Side

_The apartment building in this chapter is one I found online, I have no idea how to describe it so here is the link _

_.com/nyc/sales/0016362?_ID=392110000000000&=1_

All in all today was a great first day, I seemed to of made four new friends, Martha and Ashley were coming over later today, and I was meeting Troy's little sister tomorrow. Troy, I don't know what to think of him. He seemed so nice but during homeroom he seemed kind of cocky. And what was up with that Gabriella girl? Couldn't she see that Troy was avoiding any contact with her? I'll have to ask Martha and Ashley what is up with her when they come over.

I and my mom lived in a Penthouse in Manhattan on top of a Bing & Bing building, I got out of my car and grabbed Owen, who was still in his car seat, grabbed his diaper bag, my school bag, and my purse and started heading to the front of the building.

"Hello Miss. Evans and Mr. Owen, how was your first day of school?" The buildings doorman, Benny, asked. Benny was 73 years old, and a retired veteran.

"It was a lot better than I thought it was going to be. Thanks for asking Benny." I said as he opened the door. I walked through the lobby and to the elevator, I slid my card through the slot to access the penthouse. When the doors opened I headed to my room and dropped everything on my bed except for Owen and his diaper bag. I then headed to Owens room and placed his bag on the dresser and took him out of his carrier. I walked over to the changing table and placed him on it.

"Hey my beautiful baby boy. How was your day today? Did you have fun with NeNe?" I asked as I changed his diaper, NeNe was my grandma that lived here in New York. She lived just a block away from us and watched Owen when I was at school. She forbid us all to call her grandma, so she came up with NeNe, if she heard any of us call her grandma in front of Owen, she would start this ten minute lecture about how she was not old enough to be a great grandma and blah blah blah. But the funny thing is that my mom was excited to be called grandma . . . kind of weird don't you think?

"Mommy has friends coming over later, and you are just going be love them. They are going to kiss you and hug you and never let me hold you until they leave." I said picking him up and carried him into the living room and got comfy in the rocker and started nursing him.

After a few minutes I got up and laid Owen down in the baby swing and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. I decided on my favorite tuna helper and cornbread. Just as I was taking the cornbread out of the oven my mom walked in.

"Hey honey. How was your first day?"My mom asked taking off her jacket and kissed Owen on the forehead, who had fallen asleep, and walked into the kitchen. She started filling both our plates with the food and headed to the dinning room while I followed with drinks.

"It was better than I thought. Oh is it alright if two of my friends come over later?" I asked sitting down.

"Yes that would be fine, I'm happy that you already made new friends. Do they know about Owen?" She asked.

"Yes they do, and their very excited to meet him." I said smiling. "Oh mom, I was thinking of trying out for softball, their varsity pitcher just graduated, and I know it would be a lot to handle with Owen and all, but grandmas always saying how she wishes she could see him more. So I was thinking that she wouldn't mind if I asked her—"

"Sharpay relax, you've obviously thought this through, and if you think you can handle it, than I'm fine with you doing softball again. I know how much you loved it." My mom said smiling, getting up and clearly the plates.

While my mom cleaned up the dishes I heard the buzzer ring. I ran over and pressed the button which allowed them to enter the penthouse. "Their here!" I sung while skipping to the door and opening it right as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Shar, did you ask your mom about softball?" Ashley asked as we walked to the living room.

"Yeah, she said she would be fine with it, and she called my grandma and she's fine with watching Owen later." I said as I sat down on the couch while Martha and Ashley went to Owen. Martha lifted him out of his swing and smiled at me.

"He is the cutest thing ever; his picture does not do him justice." Martha said cooing at Owen, she handed Owen over to Ashley and Ashley took a seat in the rocker while Martha sat down by me.

"So I was wondering what the story was with Troy and Gabriella." I said "It seemed like she really liked him and he wanted nothing to do with her."

"Troy and Gabriella . . . Man, where do you start with those two?" Ashley said shaking her head.

Martha laughed and turned more to me, I could tell this was going to be good. "Troy and Gabriella used to be the hottest couple in school; they went out for two years, freshman thru sophomore year. Gabriella wasn't a bitch back then either, she had just moved here and she was actually a complete and total nerd. No one could figure out what Troy saw in her. They were total opposites, Troy had just made the basketball team and Gabriella was on the scholastic decathlon team. But overtime everyone got use to seeing them together."

Ashley had scooted the rocker so it was in front of us while Martha was talking, and took over. "Until one day Troy came to school and the air around him made everyone back away. He walked up to this senior that was on the football team, and tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around Troy nailed him in the face, he started cussing at him will punching, kicking, and shoving him. After two teachers pulled Troy off of him, and after a week of suspension, we finally figured out what had happened."

"Turns out, Gabriella had been cheating on him for a year! He had called her and she had answered her phone saying 'Brad, you just left, how could you possibly miss me already?' and Troy freaked. Troy wouldn't even look at Gabriella after that, and Gabriella tried everything. She has been trying to get back together with Troy ever since Brad dumped her the day after he graduated, and Troy won't have a thing to do with her, which in turns pisses her off, so she takes her anger out by being a bitch." Martha finished.

I thought they had a history but I didn't think it was that deep. "Wow." Was all I could say, what do you say after hearing that?


End file.
